Tú o yo o Yo y tú?
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Vivir tantos años inevitablemente trae consigo algunos inconvenientes… Qué pasa cuando las cosas ya no son como antes? Acaso hay algo mas detrás de su reciente problema? Un Spinoff de El Sueño de Júpiter que quedo guardado y ahora lo refloto!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora. Los cuales solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión. Por el contrario la historia si es mía.

Este es un Spinoff de El Sueño de Jupiter, el cual por razones Bastardas quedo en el tintero.

* * *

¿Tú y yo o yo y tú?

Algo no esta bien.

Los años continuaron con relativa paz después del regreso de Lita y su ahora esposo Robert al Milenio de Plata. Y para regocijo de la pareja viajera del tiempo tuvieron una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Carol. A pesar de que los conflictos eran algo del pasado siempre había algún enemigo o fuerza tratando de atentar contra la Tierra o sus protectores, eran batallas cortas que se solucionaban generalmente en poco tiempo, pero las Sailors nunca se enfrentaron a algo de esta naturaleza.

Tras unos pocos meses de ausencia, Lita retomaba sus funciones, condicionada claro, pero por lo menos estaba en Palacio atendiendo las reuniones. Hacía tres meses que había dado a luz a Carol, una hermosa bebe que era la perdición de Robert y Lita. Pero muy a su pesar y de su esposo, ella volvió a sus labores junto a la Neo Reina Serenity. En el momento de su regreso la Neo Reina, junto con su hija, Saturn y Luna, estaba con unos asuntos importantes en Kimnoku, por lo que no estaría presente esa semana. Poco después de su partida, llegaron algunos los informes, reportes de gente que se comportaba de manera extraña, cambios de personalidad, pero sin que se les extrajera energía o hubiera en estos actos una fuerza maligna detrás. Ya en la mesa del cuarto de reuniones Mercury estaba terminando su informe cuando se presento Lita.

\- ¡Debió haberse presentado hace media hora! – Escupe sin miramientos Sailor Urano.

\- Lo siento mucho… Carol tenía hambre y me demore más de la cuenta. – Responde con sinceridad con una de sus manos en la cabeza. – Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.

\- Debe tener en cuenta el horario de las reuniones Kino, sin contar el uso de tu uniforme. – Le reprende nuevamente Urano ya que ella era la única que no se había transformado.

\- Quizás si algún día si tienes un hijo entenderías. – Responde ya no tan simpática la castaña apretando sus puños, lo que llamo la atención de las Inners presentes.

\- Tienes una obligación. – Responde golpeando la mesa.

\- ¡Tengo una hija! ¡Y si quieres que ponga en una balanza estar con ella o ver tu antipática cara a diario por tanto tiempo! ¿Tú qué crees?

Haruka se pone de pie de manera violenta pero es detenida por Michiru que la toma por el brazo, mientras que Venus se pone de pie acercándose a Lita, la cual tenía los puños cerrados esperando algo más que una reacción.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! Vamos. Tranquilícense. – Toma el brazo de Lita y prácticamente la arrastra a su lugar a su lado – ¡No hay necesidad de esto! Tomemos el té y terminemos con el asunto… ¿De acuerdo? – Pregunto enfatizando esa última palabra con una seriedad que no era natural en la rubia.

Las Sailors más fuertes asistieron, pero la tensión entre ellas era grande y no paso desapercibida por el Rey, el cual no le fue informado el pequeño entredicho entre ellas, pero el malestar era palpable en el ambiente.

Las extrañas actividades se reportaron un par de veces más, pero desaparecían luego de unas horas o días, esta vez mas específicos, pero no dejaban secuelas ni malestar, solo desconcierto en las victimas.

Nuevamente reunidas en la Sala de Estrategias de Palacio, esta vez con la presencia del Rey Endimión, comenzaron a revisar las posibles estrategias a llevar adelante. Por lo que la reunión se llevaba con estricta pulcridad. Como era costumbre Ami y Artemis estaban dando los detalles a los presentes y algunos de estos también aportaban datos de sus investigaciones personales. Aun con el Rey presente no podían dejar de intercambiar miradas molestas entre Lita y Haruka. Cuando la reunión estaba llegando a su fin Ami concluye.

\- … A pesar de todo lo expuesto no tengo información sobre quien o quienes pueden estar detrás de estos ataques, lo que sí, podemos asegurar es que no tienen patrón alguno o lógica, las víctimas son al azar y la mayoría no se conocen, pero si estaban en un lugar determinado a la hora de los primeros síntomas.

\- O sea que estamos como al principio. Mi espejo no muestra nada tampoco, no hay perturbaciones ni pistas. – Agrega Michiru.

\- No se preocupen, Serena llegara en unos días, ya está enterada de lo sucedido. – Agrega Endimión sorprendiendo a los presentes al nombrar a la suprema mandataria por su antiguo nombre de pila. – Solo sigan como hasta ahora, no se desanimen. ¿Algo más que agregar? – Pregunta y al ver que nadie respondió finalizo. – Bien me retiro.

Dicho esto el soberano de Tokio Cristal se levanta de la mesa ante un muy callado grupo de Sailors, pero antes de que llegue a la puerta una risa alerto a todo el grupo.

\- ¡Y si tengo algo que decir? – Dice una voz chillona sentada con una capucha en el lugar del Rey – Yo no les he dicho que se podían retirar.

Por reflejo las Sailor se pusieron en guardia al igual que Endimion que tomo su espada sin sacarla de la funda. Por instinto Lita y Urano se pusieron delante del Rey a modo de protección.

\- ¿Que es lo que pretende al irrumpir así? – Pregunta el soberano con voz firme.

\- ¿Pretender? No pretendo nada, estoy aquí para divertirme ahora que soy libre nuevamente. – Responde poniéndose de pie mostrando unas relucientes botas largas negras.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Cuestiona Mars que estaba más cerca al la misteriosa mujer con uno de sus sellos en la mano.

\- ¿Que quien soy… pues solo soy una Sailor que estuvo en la oscuridad casi toda su vida… Soy la responsable de esos ataque y ahora… – La misteriosa mujer se quita la capa que la cubría dejando ver un peculiar traje de Sailor color negro y plateado similar al de Galaxia, pero no tan recto y con su cabello purpura lacio, pero con bucles en las puntas. – ¡Es su turno!

Antes que las guerreras pudieran defenderse una niebla inundo la habitación y todo se volvió oscuro. Lo que fueron unos eternos segundos de oscuridad e incertidumbres, como si nada hubiera pasado, la luz regreso y ya no estaba la misteriosa mujer.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Pregunto Mars mirando a Mercury.

\- No lo sé. Es extraño – Respondió pensativa la chica de pelos azules.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien todas? – Pregunta Endimión.

Todas asistieron igualmente desconcertadas. A lo que Ami sugiere.

\- Estamos todas bien, pero no sabemos si eso fue un ataque o una advertencia. Si esto nos llegara a afectar de alguna manera, sugiero que permanezcamos en Palacio hasta que sepamos algo más. Claro que si esta desacuerdo su alteza. – Finaliza mirando al Rey.

\- Sí, creo que es mejor así, además será mejor que estemos juntos por si decide atacar nuevamente. – El grupo asistió salvo Lita que tenía otro asunto en la cabeza. – Si es por tu hija, mandare a traerla junto con Robert. – Agrega el soberano mirando a la regente de Júpiter.

\- Se lo agradezco Mi Rey. – Responde Lita con una sonrisa.

Cuando el rey se retira junto con Artemis la respuesta no se hiso esperar.

\- Lo que me faltaba… el llanto de un niño a media noche. – Dice con molestia Urano.

\- ¡Te lo advierto Urano, mide tus palabras! – Amenaza mientas era rápidamente sujeta por Mina y Rei que adivinaron rápidamente sus intenciones.

\- Tú sabes que no estás a mi altura. – Responde soberbia la rubia de pelo corto. – Vamos Neptuno.

\- ¡Y tú no estás a la altura de ser considerada una mujer! – Cuestiona Lita con ira.

\- ¡A que te refieres! – Pregunta frenando en seco – ¿Que quieres decir?

\- ¡Tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero! ¡Lo único que tienes de mujer es el cuerpo! ¡Porque lo demás eres un hombre canalla y amargado!

\- ¡No te lo voy a permitir! – Esta vez fueron Michiru y Ami la que detuvieron a Urano.

\- ¿Algún problema? – Pregunta Endimión entrando a la habitación al escuchar los gritos desde lejos – Repito ¿Algún problema? – Cuestiona de forma autoritaria acabando con el conflicto entre las mujeres. – Ya están designadas sus habitaciones, vayan a descansar ahora. – Finaliza mirando a las dos mujeres del conflicto.

Con miradas asesinas se fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes. Poco más tarde llegaba al castillos Robert con la pequeña Carol en brazos, la cual las fue abordada por sus "tías" Ami, Rai y Mina, las cuales ya pensaban como "educar" a la pequeña niña. Tras cenar todos, salvo Lita que por pudor le dio el pecho a Carol en otra habitación fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

La noche se transcurría con tranquilidad mientras la Luna Llena iluminaba el lugar con sus hilos de plata. Michiru dormía abrazada a Haruka, lo mismo Lita con su esposo y la pequeña en una cuna contigua que perteneciera a la pequeña Rini, el resto solas en su habitación salvo Mina que lo hacía con Artemis el cual dormía a sus pies. Poco después de la medianoche, la Luna se oculto tras las nubes, parecía que un manto de sombra invadía el Palacio, y tras estar en las sombras casi en su apogeo de oscuridad, todas comenzaron a tener sueños incómodos y a moverse inquietas en sus camas, salvo Michiru que se despertó al ver a Haruka molesta.

Como era costumbre en Michiru al ver molesta a su amada opto por mimarla y besarla, ya sea para despertarla o para que se duerma tranquila El caso fue que se despertó y la chica de los mares aprovecho para besarla apasionadamente, por unos instantes no se quejo, pero dentro de ella había algo que no estaba bien. Cuando Haruka abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver a Michiru tan apasionada por lo que la arrojo lejos de la cama y molesta comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Como diablos te atreves a besarme Michiru! ¡Soy una mujer casada y ya les he dicho que no me gustan las mujeres! – Dice furiosa mientras pasaba su mano por sus labios.

\- ¿Haruka qué te pasa? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Responde poniéndose de pie y tomando su bata de dormir.

\- ¿¡A quien rayos llamas Haruka?! ¡Te equivocaste de cama Michiru! – Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que era la recamara de Haruka, extrañada va a un espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta. – ¿¡Pero qué Demonios está pasando aquí!? Debo está soñando.

\- ¿Pero Haruka que te sucede? – Pregunta extrañada Michiru tocando la espalda de su amada.

\- Yo no soy…

Un llanto cercano hace reaccionar por instinto a la mujer de cabello corto que sale corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera ponerse algo encima de su musculosa y bóxers. Detrás de ella sale la chica de los mares y con el escándalo las demás comenzaron a despertar. Cuando entra a la habitación de Lita, Robert estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación con un ojo un poco hinchado, la pequeña Carol que lloraba y una Lita parada con la cara desencajada.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos… – Cuestiona la Lita del cuarto.

\- … haces en mi cuerpo? – Completa la mujer que acaba de entrar.

\- Michiru… – Dice Lita y la abraza con pasión al verla entrar detrás de Haruka.

\- ¿Te hizo daño? – Pregunta la Haruka que acababa de entrar acariciando la mejilla de Robert y posteriormente toma a la pequeña Carol y trata de calmarla.

\- ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? – Pregunta Robert que no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Creo que tengo una idea – Dice con seriedad Mina a la cual todos se quedan mirando por el sensual camisolín que usaba para dormir.

\- ¿Enserio usas esto para dormir? – Pregunta Ami a Mina mostrando una gran remera de hombre con la inscripción E=mc2. – Es muy poco femenino y ya te he dicho que tienes lindo cuerpo.

\- ¡Y tu no dejas nada a la imaginación Mina! – Dice Mina molesta y sonrojada – ¡Al menos tendrías que tener una bata o algo al lado de la cama!

\- Un momento… – Dice Robert – quiere decir que ustedes cambiaron…

\- ¡De cuerpo! – Completa Michiru cabiéndose la boca y mirando a Lita.

\- Si mi sirena soy yo ahora – Confirma el cuerpo de Lita dando un beso a la chica de los mares.

\- Todo lo que digas – Dice Haruka jalando a Lita de Michiru – Aun así no deja de ser mi cuerpo, así que no te pases.

\- Díselo al manolarga de tu marido. – Se defiende sintiendo un escalofrió.

\- ¡Como rayos iba a saber que no eras tú y eras…tu! – Responde muy confundido Robert.

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme que pasa aquí? – Cuestiona Rei que estaba cubierto con una sabana.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Algo me paso! – Llega el Rey Endimión corriendo en pijamas reales.

\- ¿Si tu estas aquí quien eres? – Dice la Rei envuelta en una sabana.

\- ¡Soy Rei! ¿Quién crees que soy y quien se supone que eres tú? – Dice Endimión con las manos en el pecho.

\- Soy Endimión. – Dice apenado. – ¡Y por favor dime donde dejaste tu ropa! – Pregunta el cuerpo de Rei.

\- Lo que me faltaba… la única noche que no traigo ropa para dormir y sucede esto. – Dice Endimión tocándose el puente de su nariz con la mano. – Te mostrare donde guarde mi ropa.

\- Entonces haber si entiendo…– Michiru toma aire y continua – Haruka está en el cuerpo de Lita y viceversa – Lita y Haruka asisten. – Endimión en el de Rei y Ami y Mina.

\- Así es, no se cual ha sido el plan de nuestra enemiga, pero lo voy a descubrir. – Dice Mina con seguridad.

\- Y mientras tanto haré unos cambios en tu guardarropas, uñas, peinado…

\- ¡No te atrevas a cambiarme en nada o te aseguro que iré a la peluquería y me haré mi corte en tu cabeza!

\- ¡No haré nada! ¡Lo prometo! Pero no toques mi pelo, te lo pido Ami – Suplica Mina a través del cuerpo Ami.

\- Lo mejor será que nos cambiemos y nos reunamos en la Sala de Estrategias – Sugiere Ami

Cuando todos salen de su habitación quedó Lita en el cuerpo de Haruka con Robert y la pequeña Carol. Ella se acerca y acaricia el rostro magullado de su marido.

\- Mira el daño que te hizo. – Dice apenada. – Esto no debió pasar.

\- Ni que lo digas… por cierto tienes una buena derecha. – Bromea Robert.

\- No es un chiste, te pudo haber lastimado. – Responde consternada abrazándolo.

\- ¿Porque tu voz es de mujer ahora? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- ¡Jajaja! Debe ser que yo no oculto lo que soy, además – Abrasa por el cuello al antiguo Alguacil – Yo solo cambie por fuera, pero te sigo amando como siempre. – Le da un beso, pero unos instantes después se separa ante la mirada extrañada de Lita.

\- Lo siento, prefiero esperar a que regrese todo a la normalidad, esto es raro, perdón. – Dice apenado sentándose en la cama.

\- No tienes que disculparte, esto es nuevo… pero parte de mi trabajo…supongo.

\- Podrías haber cambiado con Mina. – Bromea Robert y recibe un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! Pero tranquilo, encontraremos la solución a esto. Pero que le hiciese para que se enojara de esa manera.

\- ¿Que suelo hacer cuando tienes pesadillas? – Le pone una mirada picara.

\- Ya veo… – Responde sonroja y ríe. – Parece que ellas hacen lo mismo, así me despertó la pobre Michiru.

\- ¿Enserio? – Pregunta de manera picara y le devuelve una mirada de desaprobación. – De acuerdo… voy a hacer dormir a Carol de nuevo, tu ve con tus amigas para ver que averiguan.

Lita se cambia en el baño, ya que no quería que su marido vea el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera. Se coloco un vestido largo, ya que Haruka era más alta que ella y salió para la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Michiru las cosas no eran mejor.

\- ¿Como que besaste a Lita? – Cuestiona Haruka.

\- En mi defensa no sabía nada de nada, no me imaginaba que pasaría esto y como te movías tanto y me despertaste quise devolverte el favor – Dice Michiru coqueta mientras que abrazaba el cuerpo de Lita. – Entonces que harás ahora que te tengo a mi altura.

\- No vas a hacer nada Michi, no con este cuerpo – Dice Haruka tratando de hablar como lo hacía siempre. – Cuando tenga mi cuerpo te prometo unas vacaciones donde quieras.

\- Espero que sea pronto… no me acostumbro a estar lejos de tus labios – Finaliza muy cerca de los labios de Haruka haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Michiru… Me duelen los pechos y están duros. ¿Le estará pasando algo a Lita que no nos haya dicho? – Michiru comienza a reír con ganas – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Recuerda que fue madre hace poco y la pequeña no toma biberón.

\- Ahora comprendo…

\- ¡Vamos cámbiate! Yo te espero con las demás.

Casi a las 2 de la madrugada y en presencia del resto del grupo entraban Haruka vestida como siempre lo hace, pero en el cuerpo de Lita, mientras que Lita entra con un vestido para la sorpresa de todos. Mina estaba con la ropa de Ami y viceversa, ambas molestas por el intento de Mina por cambiar la ropa de Ami. Tras acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares entran Endimión con ropa de gimnasia que casi todos pensaron que eran del siglo pasado y Rei con su vestido mal puesto, ambos miraron a los presentes pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabia de la ropa del otro.

\- Entonces – Dice Rei sentado en el lugar de Endimión tratando de quitarse el pelo de la cara – ¿Pudieron saber algo?

\- No mi rey, todavía no tenemos pistas de lo sucedido. – Responde Mina con la computadora de Ami en la mano y tecleaba frenéticamente.

\- Creo que deberíamos encontrar a esa tal Sailor extraña y hacerla que nos devuelva nuestros cuerpos. – Dice muy despreocupada Mina. – Y más despacio que me acabo de hacer las uñas. – Le dice por lo bajo a su compañera la cual le devolvio una mirada furiosa.

\- Si fuera tan sencillo no estaríamos hablando Mina. – Dice Rei a través del cuerpo de Endimión con un tono masculino y chillón que sorprendió a todos.

\- Primero tendríamos que ver porque no afecto a Michiru, no creen – Dice Lita – esto es bastante engorroso para mí.

\- ¡Y tú crees que estar en tu hinchado cuerpo es lindo! – Dice Haruka molesta.

\- ¡En efecto! ¡Quiero mi cuerpo de Mujer! – Enfatiza última palabra golpeando su mano en la mesa.

La nueva Lita es estaba por pararse cuando hablo el Rey molesto.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Las necesito unidas más que nunca! Serena llegara en unas horas, ya le notifique y comenzó su viaje.

\- Le comento lo que le paso. – Cuestiono Michiru.

\- En realidad fui yo la que hablo. – Dijo un muy femenino Endimión – Créanme ustedes al menos siguen siendo mujer. – Finaliza Rei apenada.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Rei se disculpo con todos y llamo a Amy con ella fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Que sucede Rei para dejar la reunión de esta manera? – Consulta Ami haciéndose una cola en el pelo.

\- Tú eres Doctora ¿No? – Dice al ahora Rei agachándose para quedar a la altura de la nueva Ami.

\- Tu sabes muy bien que si, recuerda que fue tu idea la de llevar huevos y harina. – Responde aun molesta.

\- Si es cierto… Ayúdame con algo. – Y se quedo mirándola haciendo señas como apuntando hacia abajo.

\- que ¿qué? ¿Tienes espasmos?

\- Me da pena pedírtelo… pero tengo que ir al baño.

\- Ve entonces… oh comprendo ahora… – Ella se pone totalmente colorada al darse cuenta de la petición y responde molesta. – ¡Dile a Endimión! ¡Es su cuerpo!

\- ¿Como pretendes que le diga al Rey que me enseñe a ir al baño? ¿Estás loca?

\- Vamos has estado con algunos hombres en tu vida, algo debes haber aprendido. – Dice apenada la Mina-Ami – No me pidas eso a mí. – Ella la seguía mirando apenada. - ¡No se siéntate y ya!

\- Esto es tan vergonzoso… ¿Que dirá Serena?

\- Lo entenderá, estoy segura. Tranquila.

Ami ingresa nuevamente al salón y los ánimos no estaban mejor, Artemis intentaba mantener el control, mientras que Lita, Haruka y Michiru peleaban entre si, por otro lado Mina charlaba con el Rey como si nada, mientras este se tomaba la frente con cansancio.

\- ¡Ya Basta Todas! – Grita el Rey Endimión poniéndose de pie. – ¡Pueden dejar sus problemas de lado por cinco miserable minutos y comportarse como las guerreras que son! – Se vuelve a sentar y llama a Ami a parte para sorpresa de todos.

\- Ami, ambos somos doctores e identifico claramente los signos, solo espero que no sea lo que pienso. - Dice moviendo sus manos incomodo.

\- Hoy es… – Calcula el día – Si en efecto aunque debería ser mañana para el comienzo del periodo de Rei. Es muy puntual en eso. – Recuerda Ami.

\- ¿Podrás ayudarme? – Dice con una sonrisa algo forzada.

\- Dígale a Rei o la Reina mi señor, ya tengo suficiente con este cuerpo. Y también dígale a Rei como usar su… – Ella hace un ademan con la cabeza que el soberano no entendió.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Voy a ver las cosas de Serena, tendría que haber algo y de seguro traerá algún instructivo.

Ami se ruborizo debajo de la cabellera rubia que no quería estar atada y volvió con sus amigas e interrumpió la nueva discusión.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, no ha sido una noche fácil y no solucionaremos nada si seguimos peleando entre nosotros.

\- Bien dicho Ami ¡Cuando las palabras no alcanzan las almohadas ayudan! – Dice Mina con autosuficiencia.

\- Tenía la esperanza que al estar en el cuerpo de Ami pudieras al menos decir algo inteligente… – Dice Artemis suspirando derrotado.

En la mañana el grupo estaba reunido en el Comedor Real, junto con Robert y Carol. Todos desayunaban en silencio y a simple vista la única que le daba algo de gracia la situación era a Michiru que estaba sentada al lado de Lita versión Haruka Tenoe con pantalones una camisa y el pelo peinado para atrás con gomina, algo que molesto de sobremanera a Lita que levaba ropa de mujer y labial, solo para molestar a Haruka. En cuanto a Mina estaba vestida con su ropa habitual al igual que Ami. Rei seguía con ropa deportiva, ya que tras tratar de de colocarse la ropa Real de Endimión, sin ayuda de su dueño falló miserablemente – ¡ _Es más fácil quitarle la ropa a un hombre que vestirse como él!_ – Pensó. En cuanto al pobre de Endimión estaba viviendo en carne propia los síntomas menstruales de Rei, por lo que afirmó – _Esto debe ser la consecuencia de su mal carácter_ –

Pero el peor problema estaba por venir. La pequeña Carol no quería y no aceptaba el biberón con leche maternizada. Tras hablar con Robert, Lita miro su cuerpo y se levanto.

\- Tenoe… podría hablar contigo un instante por favor. – Comienza con tranquilidad.

\- Claro Kino. – Responde con cortesía poniéndose de pie.

Tras dejar la habitación, con una tensión que se palpaba en el aire, a una continua, Lita comienza con la mayor tranquilidad y cortesía que pudo.

\- ¿Tengo que pedirte algo Haruka?

\- ¿En que podría serte útil Kino? - Respondo altanera.

\- Necesito que amamantes a Carol, por favor. - Pide con una forzada sonrisa.

\- No, eso no, ni lo sueñes – Responde cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te lo estoy pidiendo de mujer a mujer, te crees que te estaría pidiendo esto si no podría hacerlo yo.

\- ¿Ahora soy mujer? La respuesta sigue siendo no. – Responde cruzando sus brazos.

Sin que llegara a darse cuenta y escuchando desde la otra habitación Lita toma por la ropa a Haruka y la arroja contra la pared levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del piso, pero esta vez su voz no era la misma.

\- ¡Me canse de tu actitud, Tenoe! ¡Amamantas a Carol o te golpeare hasta que cooperes! - Amenaza totalmente desencajada.

Haruka miro a sus propios ojos asustada, jamás había visto tan alterada a Lita en su vida, y comprendió porque estaba de esa manera.

\- Tranquila Lita, Tranquila, bájame quiere. – Comienza de una manera un poco más simpática – Bájame y hablaremos más tranquilas.

\- No puedo estar tranquila en esta situación, es mi hija Haruka. – El rostro de Haruka que no era de llorar comienza a hacerlo mientras que la deja en el suelo – No tienes idea de lo que es ser madre, quizás nunca lo pensaste o no te interesa, pero para mí es importante.

\- Lo sé y lo estoy entendiendo, tranquila, yo también estoy bajo stress, pero comportándonos de esta manera no solucionaremos nada. Hagamos esto, enséñame como se hace… nunca en mi vida pensé en… amamantar una criatura. Es mas lo imagine algún día para mi sirena, pero no para mí.

\- Gracias Haruka y lo siento. – Responde algo apenada acomondando la ropa de Haruka.

\- Lo que si quítate el labial, soy alérgica al determinados cosméticos – Advierte Haruka.

\- Ahora entiendo porque nunca te vi maquillada. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Espérame aquí.

Ella regresa al comedor con una sonrisa tomando a la pequeña y una servilleta de la mesa sin que nadie de los presentes digan nada, cosa que sería sospechosa, si no fuera que en ese momento Lita estaba pensando en otra cosa. Sin mirar atrás regresa a la habitación donde instantes antes habían discutido.

\- Entonces… tengo que sacarme la ropa…

\- ¿Nunca viste amamantar a nadie? – Cuestiona sorprendida.

\- Me da pudor, cuando la Neo Reina lo hacía con Rini yo siempre salía de la habitación. –Reconoce apenada.

\- Despréndete la camisa – Dice mientras Lita sostenía a su hija – y qui… no llevas sostén así que nos ahorramos un paso.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Pregunta algo nerviosa la dura guerrera.

Lita coloca a la bebe en los brazos de la regente del viento y es la pequeña la que se encarga del resto. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en los labios de la dura guerrera, una sensación que la recorrió por completo y no supo manejar, miro a Lita con los ojos vidriosos. Supo muy bien lo que le faltaba en la vida, por primera vez supo cual era el valor de la vida y porque luchaban con tanto ahincó y tenacidad. Fue un momento mágico que sus compañeras apreciaron el silencio mirando desde la puerta entreabierta. Más tarde entro la dueña de su corazón y Lita las dejo a solas sin decir nada. Cuando atraviesa la puerta todos incluyendo a Endimión en su versión Rei estaban mirando la escena, y cuan Haruka Tenoe las echó con un dedo, las cuales no cuestionaron ni un instante. Antes de ir con Robert, que estaba tomando solo su café, dio un último vistazo y aprecio a una muy radiante Michiru, era claro que es lo que ella siempre había deseado tener una familia con la chica de cabellos cortos que a pesar de tener otro cuerpo podía sentir la alegría en su alma.

Cuando llego con Robert beso su cabeza y se sentó a su lado, había cosas que a esas alturas las decían con la mirada. Casi media hora después aparece Michiru con su camisa de seda estropeada por un pequeño vomito de la pequeña y a Haruka radiante junto al primogénito de la regente del trueno.

El resto del día continúo con tranquilidad, salvo que ahora Haruka estaba más pendiente de los asuntos de la pequeña Carol.

Pero los inconvenientes no terminarían ahí. En la noche arribaría la Neo Reina Serenity y con ella otra serie de problemas… o mejor dicho problemas extras.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

Que les pareció hasta ahora? Esto es algo que quedo en el tintero hace más de dos años y decidí reflotarlo para el cumpleaños de Lita.

Espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado este primer capitulo!

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Tenias que ser tú?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Capitulo 2

¡Tenias que ser tú!

Como estaba previsto, casi al anochecer una luz inundo el patio central de Palacio, mientras que todas las guerreras y el Rey ya encantaban presentes. Tras el resplandor apareció la Neo reina Serenity junto con su hija Rini y Hotaru, ambas casi de la estatura y pasando físicamente la adolescencia. A sus brazos corrió Endimión, o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Rei a saludarla.

\- ¿Rei que sucede? – Dice de una manera demasiado familiar la Reina tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- ¡Papa! – Dice Hotaru corriendo a los brazos de Endimión haciendo que esta se quedara estática al contacto con su compañera y mirando al resto de los presentes.

\- ¿Allá también Serena? – Cuestiona Endimión.

\- ¿Quién eres entonces? – Pregunta la rubia de coletas.

\- Soy Endimión en realidad. – Dice apenado en el cuerpo de Rei.

\- Entonces no te preocupes – Se escucha la voz de Seiya Kou detrás de la Neo reina – Ahora yo soy tu reina.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tu estas en el cuerpo de mi reina! ¿Justamente tu tenias que ser? – Sale de atrás Haruka extremadamente molesta.

\- ¡Por esa efusiva bienvenida debo suponer que eres Haruka! – Dice Seiya en el cuerpo de la soberana. – ¿No me darás un abrazo de bienvenida? – Agrega extendiendo sus manos.

\- Limítate Kou. – Amenaza apuntando su dedo índice.

\- ¿Estas más gorda? ¿O es el tiempo que no te veo?– Dice acercándose mientras levantaba su largo vestido real caminando como si rompiera huevos por los tacos de cristal de su vestimenta.

\- ¡Oye fui madre! ¡Fíjate en lo que dices! – Dice Lita defendiendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Entonces ella es Lita ahora? – Cuestiona la Neo Reina desde el cuerpo de Seiya.

\- Vamos dentro y hablaremos tranquilos Serena – Dice el Rey a través de Rei dejando a todos sorprendidos por la falta de miramientos al usar sus antiguos nombres.

\- ¿A mí o a ella? – Dice el menor de los Kou con algo de gracias.

\- No sé qué te trae tan gracioso Kou. – Continua molesta Haruka.

\- ¡Basta todo el mundo! ¡Entremos y veamos como salimos de esto! – Ordena Serena tomándose del brazo con Rei.

Mientras los ahora soberanos de la Tierra entraban como una pareja de pelinegros, dos figuras masculinas quedaron rezagadas, las cuales no pasaron desapercibidas por Mina ni Ami. Estas se acercaron y cada una se paro delante de Taiki y Yaten. Mina abraza a este último mientras que Ami se queda delante del mayor de los Kou.

\- ¡Creo que se equivoco de hermano! – Dice pintoresco Taiki en el cuerpo de Yaten.

\- ¿Ustedes también? – Pregunta Ami decepcionada.

\- ¡No creas que me gusta estar en tu cuerpo hermano! Aunque pueda acostumbrarme a la vista. – Dice Yaten molesto.

\- Entonces ahora…

\- ¡Es a Taiki al que deberías hacerle el favor! – Dice Yaten a través del cuerpo de su hermano moviendo armoniosamente su coleta

Mina se separa automáticamente de la versión platinada de Taiki y le da un beso en los labios sin mediar palabra.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que ese es mi cuerpo Mina! – Grita sonrojada Ami.

\- Pero es tu Taiki a fin de cuentas. – Responde Mina haciendo que su amiga se pusiera como un tomate.

\- ¡No es apropiado en los terrenos del Palacio! – Responde molesta dando media vuelta seguido del verdadero Taiki con su mano en los bolsillos.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen sola con esta loca! – Dice Yaten zafándose de Mina y corriendo detrás de su hermano.

 _¿Tú o Yo o Yo y Tu?_

Una vez todos en el salón de estrategias comenzaron a deliberar las posibilidades a seguir. Primero ninguno de los afectados podía transformarse ni usar sus poderes, segundo la Reina no podía usar el Cristal de Plata, menos aun la princesa. La única que podía hacerse cargo de la situación era Michiru y Setsuna, la cual fue llamada de sus deberes en la Puerta del Tiempo reemplazada por la ahora adolecente y humana Diana.

Tras analizar, dialogar y discutir en algunos casos, no llegaron a nada concreto por lo que se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ese fue uno de los primeros problemas que surgía, el resto del personal del Palacio. Se les dio permiso a todos, lo que llamo la atención de sobremanera a estos. Solo se mantuvo la Guardia Real a cargo de un Comandante Georgiano que era de muy pocas palabras y su fiel elite. Salvo los hermanos Kou, Lita y su esposo y Haruka y Michiru, el resto durmió por separado en distintas camas. Esa noche la guardia la comenzó Setsuna, pero la continuaron Lita y Haruka, ya que la pequeña Carol despertó con hambre para disgusto del trueno y aunque lo negara alegría del viento. Posteriormente se les unió Rei que estaba molesta con el cuerpo de Endimión, descubrió algo que era natural en los hombres al despertar y que le costó calmar con una ducha fría. Aun así prefirió quedarse despierta tratando de encontrar algo en el fuego de una chimenea.

En la mañana recordaron otro problema, la Reina tenía obligaciones y el Rey otras tantas. Por Rei no había muchos inconvenientes, conocía de sobremanera la agenda de este, al igual que los lugares y las personas con las que se tenía que ver, ya que la Regente de Marte era la encargada de custodia del soberano y ella era la que comunicaba todo a Endimión en persona. Pero Seiya, ese era un inconveniente, por lo que se comunico que la Neo Reina estaba enferma y se la resigno al Palacio.

Mientras Rei tomaba el papel del Soberano, Endimión la acompañaba como era su costumbre. Para suerte de ambos, Serena ayudo a Rei a vestirse apropiadamente al igual que con su ahora femenino esposo. Aunque el hacerlo desde el cuerpo de Seiya, no hacía gracia a Endimión, aun así acepto la ayuda, en particular con el pequeño problema mensual.

En tanto Seiya y sus hermanos estaban tratando de encontrar las respuestas con las demás Sailor´s. Ya era extraño que entre las amigas estuvieran cambiadas, pero los hermanos Kou ya era demasiado. Por más que le daban vuelta al asunto no lograban nada en concreto. En busca de respuestas, recibieron reportes de otros sistemas donde la mayoría de las Sailor´s habían sufrido el mismo infortunio.

Ya había pasado más de un mes y las respuestas no llegaban, a estas alturas los únicos que no se quejaban eran Yaten y Taiki junto con Mina y Ami, ellos estaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo que no invertían en buscar una solución. Por otra parte, las cosas entre Michiru y Haruka no iban mejor, la regente de los mares estaba molesta con la creciente maternidad de su pareja y la falta de intimidad, en cuanto a Robert extrañaba a su verdadera tormenta pero principalmente le molestaba que no pudiera estar solo con su familia sin la presencia de Haruka. Tampoco el soberano era feliz, mas aun hablando con su esposa hombre. Rei era la de peor humor, argumentaba que era la primera vez que se había animado a invitar a un chico a salir y ahora con este cuerpo no podía hacer más que llamar para disculpase haciéndose pasar por su hermano.

En una de las tantas e inútiles reuniones que llevaban a diario el clima se comenzó a caldear nuevamente, es mas el Endimión estaba en uno de esos días y tampoco ayudaba a que las cosas se solucionen. Las cosas se estaban por poner peor cuando un destello dorado inundo el lugar y una larga cabellera colorada se dejo ver.

\- Creo que llego en mal momento. – Dice la recién llegada.

\- ¡Era hora! No tenia forma de hacer contacto contigo. – Dice Serena.

\- Tranquila Serenity, no debes perder la fe, no es tu estilo. – Responde Sailor Galaxia con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Como lo supiste? – Pregunta extrañada.

\- Simple. Veo sus semillas estelares cambiadas. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Nuestras semillas Estelares? – Pregunta el fastidiado grupo al unisonó.

\- Si, y se quien es la responsable de este mal a lo largo de la galaxia. – Responde con pena.

\- ¿Dinos donde esta? – Exige el Soberano que estaba perdiendo los estribos por sus continuos dolores menstruales.

\- No es tan sencillo, además no puedo enfrentarla. Ella es muy distinta, es más, tampoco es su enemiga, es enigmática, algo molesta, siniestra de alguna manera, su voz es irritante… - Se toma el puente de la nariz para no perder la calma – Así que les pido disculpas de antemano.

\- ¿Porque te disculpas? – Pregunta Ami

\- Porque la misteriosa Sailor es mi hermana Isis. – Responde con pesar.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana? –Pregunta Haruka.

\- Si y me temo que fue mi primer victima cuando el Caos se apodero de mí, no creo que pueda acercarme a ella. Cuando la libere no entendió la carga que llevaba en ese entonces.

\- ¿Pero sabes dónde ubicarla? – Pregunta Michiru esperezada.

\- No lo sé, ella es la regente de la Oscuridad y el cambio del Universo, puede estar donde quiera y en ningún lado a la vez. – Da un suspiro y agrega o piensa en voz alta. – Desde pequeña fue un dolor de cabeza. – Dice por lo bajo.

\- Volviendo a lo primero. ¿Cómo que nuestras semillas fueron cambiadas? – Pregunta Taiki.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podrás sacar las nuestras y ponerlas donde van? – Pregunta Mina esperanzada.

\- No es tan sencillo… – Suspira derrotada. – Yo solo puedo quitar semillas, guiarlas, y saber cómo y donde están, pero no es mi poder cambiarlas de cuerpo. Lo siento.

\- Por lo menos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. – Dijo Seiya que jugaba con el cabello de Serena.

\- Sí. Pero hasta que ella no aparezca no hay forma de que puedan saber cómo revertirlo, si es que hay alguna manera.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – Pregunta Lita.

\- Que si no hay forma, vivirán lo que les queda como están. – Sentencia la antigua villana.

La cara de desesperación se copio en todos los rostros, sus pensamientos inundaron el peor de los escenarios, y aun peor no podían usar sus poderes para defender el Reino.

\- Al menos tenemos la misma edad. Casi… – Dice Rini a su amiga Hotaru por lo bajo y rieron entre ellas.

\- Con su permiso, me retiro a otro reino a disculparme. – Dice Sailor Galaxia con una reverencia.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo mas ella desapareció en un destello dorado.

– ¡Bueno, al menos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos! – Comenta Michiru a los malhumorados presentes.

Con más dudas que certezas el grupo se retiro a sus aposentos, a estas alturas los ánimos no eran buenos. Cada pareja enfrentaba el tiempo que les faltaba de intimidad, a pesar de que sus almas eran las correctas, no les gustaba que no fuera el cuerpo de su agrado. Esto comenzaba a afectar principalmente a Robert y Lita. En particular el hecho de que Lita no podía amamantar a la pequeña Carol la irritaba bastante. Aun así en esos días y para sorpresa de todos en particular Haruka término siendo una gran madre después de todo. Y en secreto terminaron cayendo por sus más bajos instintos.

El estar todos confinados en Palacio tampoco hacía que la estadía será más tranquila, por el contrario el no poder salir, complicaba las cosas. Una tarde Mina entro de improvisto al cuarto de Ami y la encontró en una situación más que incomoda con Taiki, lo que fue más molesto fue verse a sí misma con Yaten, en esa situación tan… indecorosa.

\- ¡AMI QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI CUERPO! – Grita como extremadamente alterada.

\- ¡Mina! – Dice Ami cubriéndose el cuerpo con una sabana mientras que Taiki tomaba la almohada pata tapar sus parte. – ¡No es lo que crees!

\- ¡Por dios Ami! – Dice algo más calmado – ¡Cómo pudiste!

\- ¡ME LO DICES TU…TU… – Se sonroja aun más de lo que ya estaba – ¿Que eran esas marcas en mi cuello el otro día? ¿EH?

Mina se queda paralizada al escuchar esas palabras, tenía razón, no podía retrucarle nada. En esos momentos entra otra persona en escena.

\- ¿Qué son todos estos gritos? – Pregunta Rei

\- ¡Lo que faltaba, nuestra masculina compañera! – Comenta sarcásticamente Mina poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mina? – Rei mira dentro de la alcoba y continúa sorprendida - ¡Ami, que te sucede! ¡Tú no eres así!

\- ¡Te sorprende que tenga una vida! – Dispara enojada poniéndose una bata.

\- Al menos dime que se cuidaron. – Pregunta Mina

\- Si me permiten… nos cuidamos. – Dice Taiki que ya estaba cambiado mientras las amigas discutían.

\- ¡NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION! ¡DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA! ¡USAR EL CUERPO DE TU HERMANO! – Grita Mina nuevamente alterada.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Mina y no tengo nada que avergonzarme, mi conexión con Ami va más allá del físico. – Confiesa Taiki haciendo lanzar un suspiro de Ami.

\- Aun si no es tu estilo hermano. – Dice Seiya entrando en acción con sus coletas rubias ondeando. – Hablaste con Yaten al respecto.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con él. – Responde ofendido – Fue él quien comenzó primero a cortejar a Mina ni bien llegamos a la Tierra.

\- Pero hermano, así no eres tú. – Continua Seiya.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones. – Finaliza Taiki y sale del lugar ignorando a los presentes. – Al menos tú sigues siendo mujer.

En el camino se encuentra con Yaten, el cual lo ignoro al pasar.

\- ¿Y a este que le paso? – Dice el Ex peli platinado.

\- Pregúntale a Ami – Responde Mina molesta.

Yaten mira la situación y no necesitaba la inteligencia de su hermano para darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Luego miro Ami la cual seguía muy sonrojada y sin pudor finalizo con una frase para seguir caminado.

\- ¡No te preocupes Ami, estoy muy sano! - Dice con tranquilidad.

\- ¡SALGAN TODOS DE MI CUARTO! – Grita Ami totalmente desencajada.

Al lugar llegan corriendo Lita y Haruka las cuales fueron alertadas por los gritos.

\- ¿Que sucedió?

\- Nada Tenoe, cosa de parejas – Responde Seiya poniendo sus manos en la nuca caminado dándole la espalda a las residen llegadas.

\- ¡Si no estuviera en el cuerpo de mi Reina! – Se dice a si misma tensando su cuerpo.

\- Mejor relájate Haruka, si no, no podrás amamantar a Carol.

\- Es cierto… pero algún día ajustare cuentas con esa estrellita fugas. – Reconoce tronando sus nudillos.

\- ¡Y ahora ustedes son amigas? – Dice Mina maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mina? – Pregunta Lita sorprendida.

\- Ya déjenla, no es el momento – Dice Rei tratando de minimizar los ánimos que no eran los mejores en ese momento.

\- Si ve… Señorito Rei. – Dice Mina desafiante.

\- ¿Me estas cansando Mina? – Responde Rei en un tono que ni siquiera habían escuchado en el soberano.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me siento viendo a Ami usar mi cuerpo con el de mi Yaten? – Se defiende la ex rubia.

\- ¿Y tu como crees que me siento yo? – Pregunta de muy alterada Rei que sin darse cuenta levanto a Mina por la ropa en el aire.

\- ¡Rei tranquilízate! – Ordena Lita haciendo fuerza a través del cuerpo de Haruka en el hombro del temporario cuerpo de su amiga.

\- ¡Ya deténganse todas! – Ordena Serena llegando al lugar con un traje de su esposo.

Rei soltó a una asustada Mina y observo avergonzada lo que había hecho, miro con pena y sin decir nada se retiro corriendo. Serena salió corriendo a Rei por los pasillos del Palacio y la perdió en las puertas de este.

 _¿Tú o yo o yo y tú?_

Conociendo a su amiga se dirigió al templo, lugar que usaba para meditar y tranquilizar su espirito. En el camino, Serena se dio cuenta de la agilidad del cuerpo de Seiya al saltar por los muros y entrar sin que Rei la escuche. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo Serena, por lo que cayó del árbol que se encontraba escondida golpeándose el rostro contra el piso. Por lo que comenzó a llorar como era habitual en ella.

\- ¡Serena torpe! ¡No cambias ni en cientos de años! – Dice molesta Rei con la ropa que había sido de Nicolás.

\- ¡No me retes Rei… ¡Me duele… – Responde tocándose el rostro.

\- Ya serena deja de llorar. ¡Eres un hombre ahora! – Le dice para consolarla pero Serena lloro más fuerte.

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – Responde tratando de recuperar la cordura – ¿Porque tenía que ser el cuerpo de él?

\- No creas que estoy feliz con el cuerpo de Darién… – Responde con un suspiro sentándose a su lado apoyándose en un árbol. – De todos los cuerpos que había en la habitación tenía que se esté.

\- Si… yo estaba con la Kakyyu en el Palacio en Kimmoku y tenía que ser él, podría haber sido Yaten y Taiki que eran mujeres en ese momento, pero no, el tenía que ser hombre cuando paso…

\- Al menos no te veo tan molesta de usar su cuerpo… – Bromea un dejo de molestia.

\- No te pases Rei, aunque es práctico a la hora de ir al baño. – Responde sonrojándose. – Además tú no puedes quejarte – Le da unos codazos suavemente cambiando la cara – No está nada mal el Rey. – Mirando su entrepierna.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Por Favor! – Contesta molesta ocultando su rubor facial.

\- Vamos contéstame. – Serena se pone de cuclillas frente a Rei – ¿Te gusta Endimión?

\- ¿Que pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?

\- Si o no. ¿Es una pregunta simple, no crees?

\- No te voy a responder, no es una pregunta apropiada, el es el Rey y tu marido, no puedes preguntarme eso.

\- Lo acabas de hacer… – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Serena – Dice con un tomo más suave – No pienses mal, lo siento. Es que… no sé qué decir. – Finaliza confundida.

\- No puede haber secretos entre nosotros Rei… llevamos mucho tiempo juntas.

\- Lo sé… – Ella mira al cielo y mira las estrellas. – ¡Quieres oír algo gracioso? – Serena la mira y asiste – Endimión debe estar muy mal ahora.

\- Si, está muy molesto, ahora entendemos parte de tu mal carácter.

\- ¡Serena! No es para tanto. – Responde riendo.

\- Para ti ya debe ser normal, pero para un hombre, debe ser un infierno.

Ellas comienzan a reír mientras otras tres figuras aparecían por las escaleras del templo.

\- Creo que nos debemos una charla… – Comienza Mina con cierto temor.

\- Todos nos lo debemos. – Dice Ami.

\- Eso es cierto, hace tiempo que no hablamos tranquilas – Dice Lita – Si tienes algo para tomar, les traje un pastel. – Termina mostrando un paquete envuelto en una servilleta.

Serena y Rei se levantan dirigiéndose juntas y en silencio al interior del templo. Todas toman asiento en el piso del salón mientras que Rei y Lita preparan el té.

\- Creo que tienes que disculparte con Mina. – Comienza Lita.

\- Si Lita, no sabes lo mal que me siento… Esta situación se está saliendo de control.

\- Ni que lo digas. Ya no puedo maquillarme, Haruka es alérgica a mis cosméticos y mi querido Robert… Espera a que yo regrese a mi cuerpo. – De pronto recuerda llevándose el dedo índice mientras mira al techo como leyendo la pregunta – Por cierto. ¿Tú cita? ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Lita, amiga… – Suspira y cierra los ojos, luego dirige su mirada directo a los de Lita – Nunca tengo una cita, en mas, hace años que no lo hago. Simplemente escapo por un momento a mis obligaciones. Sé que esperabas más de mí, pero no tengo interés de salir con alguien.

\- ¡Me sorprendes! – Dice con sinceridad – Tu la mas autosuficiente del grupo, la que tenia la vida planeada.

\- La tenía planeada a los 14 años, crecí protegiendo a Serena y al Reino, no tienes idea de lo que te envidie cuando regresaste con Robert. Siempre soñé que él me levante en brazos – Se abraza a sí mismo y cierra los ojos – con estas manos fuertes… – Se sorprende a al darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta y mira nuevamente a Lita. – Olvídalo quieres.

\- ¿Acaso tu?

\- Ya está el Té – Dice rápidamente tomando la tetera y saliendo de la cocina.

Una vez todos juntos en la mesa ratona con las tazas de té servidas y la torta en un plato. Todas se mirabas raro, como tratando de ver como comenzar. Con un largo suspiro Serena comienza.

\- Creo que por primera vez en años tenemos un rato para nosotras. – Dice tomando el trozo más grande de pastel.

\- Mi reina… – Comienza Mina.

\- Serena, llámenme Serena, no solo estamos solas y fuera de Palacio sin nuestros poderes, sino que ni siquiera tenemos nuestros verdaderos cuerpos. Así que es hora de aclarar nuestras cosas, hoy y ahora.

\- Puedo comenzar – Dice Rei mirando a Serena, la cual asiste y sede la palabra. – Para empezar. Lo siento Mina, me deje llevar, todas saben de mi mal carácter. – Todas asistieron – Imagínenlo ahora que tengo un cuerpo de hombre, me dejo llevar con más facilidad, sumado a que tengo que… – Mueve su mano como queriendo explicar las cosas – lidiar con cosas que no tenia.

\- Es cierto que los hombres generan más testosterona en momentos de tención, sumando a su fuerza natural… lo siento continua. – Dice Ami al ver que la miraban raro.

\- Como decía, no es fácil ser Endimión, y mucho menos… ser la vieja solterona del grupo. – Todas se sorprendieron – Si lo admito, estoy sola y no tengo citas, simplemente voy a ver una película o me encierro aquí.

\- Yo quiero disculparme – Comienza Ami mirando a Mina – Se que tendría que hablar contigo, pero por primera vez en mi vida no analice la situación, me deje llevar por lo que sentía. Pensaba decirte… – Toma la mano de Mina que es la suya – pero como la Diosa del Amor creí que lo entenderías, lo siento, no debí acostarme con Taiki con tu cuerpo. Lo siento mucho. – Dice con sinceridad.

\- Sabes Ami, no solo no puedo enojarme, en realidad me sorprendiste, yo no llegue a nada con Yaten, solamente nos besamos y cuando estábamos a punto de… tu sabes. Apareció Setsuna buscándote y en otro intento entro Haruka para amamantar a Carol… No tuve la mínima oportunidad… Dios le da pan al que tiene hambre… – Todas rieron, pero no la corrigieron, estaban acostumbrados a que no acierte un solo dicho.

\- Sabes Mina, tengo que disculparme… nunca creí hacer algo como lo que hice, mas si no es mi cuerpo… – Comienza a ruborizarse de una manera escandalosa – Pero es la primera vez que tengo la necesidad de hacer algo así… nos dejamos llevar.

\- ¿Qué clase de Diosa del Amor seria si no estaría de acuerdo? – Dice con su exagerada alegría y abraza a Ami. – Tú discúlpame por haber sido una tonta…

Ante la atónita vista de los demás, un brillo envolvió a ambas amigas subiendo su intensidad hasta que después de su máximo esplendor se desvaneció de la nada. Cuando se separan se quedan mirándose atenidas y luego se abrazaron ahora con clara felicidad.

\- ¿Están bien? – Pregunta Rei con cuidado.

\- ¡Si Rei! ¡Ya volvimos a nuestros cuerpos! – Dice Ami con alegría.

\- ¡Ya podre ponerle las manos a Yaten sin preocuparme! – Dice Mina sin pensar en lo que dijo. Y se termino sonrojando al ver a sus atónitas compañeras.

\- ¿Y como lo hicieron? – Pregunto Serena interesada.

\- Pues… no lo sé. – Responde Ami calculando lo sucedido.

\- Creo que fue porque nos amigamos. – Dice Mina sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

\- Eso no tiene lógica alguna – Dice Rei. – Ustedes no tenían conflictos… a menos que…

\- ¡Que nos haya puesto a prueba! – Responde Ami segura.

\- ¡Que quieres decir? – Cuestiona Lita.

\- Todas tenesmos un conflicto con quien cambiamos, por ejemplo tu y Haruka han tenido problemas desde que quedaste embarazada. – Asegura Ami dirigiéndose a Lita. – Tú y Seiya tienen algo pendiente y tu Rei… – Ami se detiene al darse cuenta en la mirada de Rei de que no siga hablando.

\- Eso quiere decir que si soluciono las cosas con Haruka volveré a mi vida. – Calcula Lita con alegría.

\- No nos precipítenos. Analicemos las cosas – Dice Ami con seguridad

\- Tú lo dijiste, tenemos problemas, tantos años juntas algo de seguro nos guardamos. ¿No creen? – dice Serena

\- Pero… tendría que ser algo sincero, algo del corazón… digo. – Aclara Mina al ver los rostros de las demás.

\- Justamente, son las disculpas sinceras desde nuestro corazón, pero tienen que ser sinceras y en el momento adecuado.

\- ¡No pienso esperar más! – Dice Rei.

\- Tomemos el té y luego salimos. No te apresuras Rei. – Dice Lita.

Rei asiste y se vuelve a acomodar en su lugar mientras que comienzan a charlar cosas que hacía rato no hablaban. Pero en la mente de las tres mujeres restantes comenzaron a pensar o planear que hacer con respecto a esos conflictos. ¿Acaso tengo una cuenta pendiente? ¿Acaso debí dejarlo reemplazarlo? ¿Acaso debo decirle que aun lo amo? Preguntas que comenzaron a rondar las mentes de estas guerreras. Y a la vez una luz de esperanza.

 _Continuara…_

* * *

En verdad me disculpo por este capitulo, estaba escrito hace tiempo y modifique un par de cosas, el siguiente será todo de cero, pues hasta aquí estaba el archivo guardado. También me disculpo por las demoras, pues el tiempo es tirano y las obligaciones son demaciadas!

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Lita Wellington: Me alegra que te haya parecido divertido, es un desafío en si mismo! Lita y Haruka, las dos más fuertes e interesantes en esta historia, aun no se qué va a pasar!Y si estoy seguro que el problemita del Rey es muy complejo! No sé si haya muchas respuestas en este capítulo, pero mi mente no me dejo más!

Anai kou: Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Espero que los nuevos cambios sean de tu agrado! Como viste si regresaron las estrellas fugaces! Podrán solucionar sus problemas? Gracias por leer mis locuras mi Lady!

Alejazmin Kou Malfoy: Así es García salió después de tanto tiempo! De ellas no es puede esperar otra cosa! Y endimion es al frutilla del postre! No, ella no espera nada, de hecho no esta feliz con el lado materno de Haruka! Y como viste me trabé hasta acá! Espero que hayas tenido un gran año y que también tengas inspiración! Nos leemos!

King of Conquest: Como viste es una nueva Sailor y viste el porque de los cambios! Siempre vi a Haruka y Lita como una fuente de inconvenientes en si mismo. El tema de esa escena al igual que la mayoría de este capítulo estaba guardada hacia más de dos años en los archivos de la computadora y no sé porque no lo pensé, quizás para la próxima! Aunque de seguro se me ocurrirá algo para compensar ese detalle! Y como veras aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que le haya gustado! Nos leemos!

Kamisumi Shirohoshi: Muchas Gracias! Espero que los nuevos cambios te hayan gustado! Y es ahora que se me complica!

Pato: Van con demora, pero sabes mi intinerario!

Lector Anonimo: espero que te haya gustado!

Nuevamente gracias a todos y

Simplemente les digo, Nos leemos!


End file.
